The Colours of a Blur
by Flame rises
Summary: Sisters Tikal and Fali worked together thousands of years ago to reset time and give the world another chance to flourish after the war. Now, the safety of the world hangs in the balance, as old, long forgotten foes decide to take their revenge. Only the three heroes, prophesied to be skilled in the mysterious art of chaos energy, will have the power to defeat them once and for all


Tikal could only stare as flames raged around her. However this time the stare was different; it was no longer powerless, rather, it sparked with the slightest glimmer of hope.

A horde of screams sounded like a thunderstorm rolling across the sky, reaching volumes higher than it ever had. Tikal let a soft smile cross her face, her sister was playing her part wonderfully. The yells down below normally worried her, but now they served as a reminder that there was actually a chance things would change.

"You're crazy!" Her sister Fali yelled, her voice was difficult to hear over the amount of noise that was present. "You can't do this!"

"This is the only way!" Tikal had pleaded, almost on her knees. "We can finally stop this war!"

"We can't guarantee your plan will work! It's too big of a risk!" Fali had responded, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder, shaking her as if trying to shove what she was saying into her head.

"Have I ever failed before when it comes to the Master Emerald?" Tikal asked Fali, almost challenging her to object.

Fali sighed. "No, I won't lie, you have never failed, you've always had an astounding connection to our sacred gem."

Tikal smiled for it was true. From a young age she had mastered basic chaos energy attacks, and her power had only grown stronger over time. She had even created her own moves like Chaos Leech and Chaos Foresight. Chaos Leech allowing her to drain other's chaos energy from their body, and Chaos Foresight allowing her a small glimpse into the future. Her father, Pachacamac, had wanted her to be the Knuckles' clan's secret weapon, giving them the edge they needed to win the war. Tikal had refused this; her view being that killing was the lowest thing someone could do. Pachacamac had not been happy when she had announced this bluntly to him, and from then on she was confined to the camp on Angel Island. But this only allowed her quick access to the Master Emerald and her power only evolved to even greater heights.

"No one has ever done this before!" Fali fretted. "Not even anything close to it!"

Tikal abruptly embraced her sister in a tight hug. "I know I can do this, trust me," she breathed. "Peace will come."

Tikal had felt Fali's shoulders heaving in short bursts as the lilac echidna started to cry. "As much as I want peace to come... I can't lose you!"

Tikal gently rubbed her sisters shoulder to soothe her. "It will be okay. Once I seal myself inside the Master Emerald I will have enough power to reset everything. The war won't have happened, the world can thrive in happiness."

Fali sniffed, "I.. have faith in you..."

Tikal had almost cried in that moment, but she wanted to keep herself together; for Fali, for the future! Fali had always been a warrior but, unlike most in the Knuckles clan, she actually had a heart. She knew the war with the Nocturnus clan over the Master Emerald was pointless, and had aided the peach furred echidna in small sabotages to weaponry, preventing more fights from occurring. Fali had always been tough. As the younger sister, Pachacamac had made sure to raise Fali different than he had raised Tikal, in hopes that Fali would actually be willing to aid the clan in battle. He was tough on her from a young age and punished her severely when she failed him during training. It caused her to try her hardest at everything, and instilled a fear of failure into her mind. Over the years, Fali had grown to be one of the strongest, toughest Mobians she had ever known. It pained Tikal to see her vulnerable like this, weeping in her arms.

"I'll do as you said," Fali wriggled her way out of Tikal's arms, wiping away her tears. "I'll lead the charge against the Nocturnus clan, since they were weakened after the last battle. The rest of our clan think it's their chance to finally defeat them; this should leave the main camp abandoned as everyone will leave, allowing no one to try and stop you, so it gives you an opening so you can sea- do what you need to do."

Tikal suddenly realised where she was; not in the past, but the present. This moment will alter the very course of fate and time itself. The Master Emerald softly glowed as Tikal went up the cracking stone steps leading to the altar, a sense of purpose imbuing her with confidence. The Master Emerald was almost calling for her, the bright light it emitted now filled her vision. As she reached the top of the altar she felt ready; years of preparation led to this moment and she wasn't about to let it go to waste.

Tikal spread her arms and began the incantation, "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos." She paused a moment, allowing the Emerald to connect to her. "Please heed my call, give me a chance to rewrite destiny as we become one. The power I will possess will allow me to change things for the best, I won't let you down!"

A beacon of light burst forth from the Emerald, growing brighter with each moment. Tikal could feel herself being drawn in; this was it! As she took her last breath, a final thought crossed her mind.

_I regret nothing._

* * *

**OKAY, THIS TOOK A LOT OF COURAGE TO MAKE! I'VE HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE NOW, AND I'M GLAD I'VE ACTUALLY MANAGED TO MAKE A START!**

**I HAVE NO REAL UPDATE SCHEDULE YET, I'M JUST TRYING TO UPDATE WHENEVER I CAN.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO LEODRAGON678 AND FANTOMODRAKO FOR BEING MY BETA READERS AND HELPING ME OUT WITH THIS PROJECT!**

**THAT BEING SAID, I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT SO FAR! I WOULD APPRECIATE IF ANYONE COULD LEAVE A REVIEW, AS I WISH TO IMPROVE MY WRITING.**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


End file.
